Jaina's World
by Enelya Falassion
Summary: AU-Jaina is a normal girl who makes a wish and ends up on Yavin 4, so she must resume "real" Jaina's life. r&r rating to be safe.CURRENTLY ON HIATUS! email me for more details.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is my first FanFic, so I'd really appreciate reviews. If I could get some constructive criticism, It'd be okay I introduce to you now "Jaina's World". So, best to you, Jon Foulds.

P.S.: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS.

-Luke Skywalker :)

-

All her life, Jaina Kydd Solo was only Jaina: Nothing special, Nothing exciting. All the time she was looking herself over in the mirror finding this fault and that fault. She was just fed up with being normal, even if she was rude like all her guy-friends. She wanted to be someting more...

-

Jaina started to run her bath water, daydreaming, as she normally does._ I wonder if anything exciting happened to me, I wouldn't be so bored all the time. All I do is read and act rudely around everyone,_ Jaina thought. She turned the hot water knob right so she could soak awhile.

She thought,_ Look at me,_ as soon as she was in the tub and looking at her reflection in the faucet. The water hadn't even settled before this thought aroused. _Jaina, Jaina: Nothing but a rude bookworm know-it-all Star Wars junkie...tsk...nobody._

Jaina sighed. She wiped off her hands and picked up yet another Star Wars book. She was really into the book when she heard someone yell for her.

"JAINA!" She heard her mother shout from the main room. This startled her so much that she dropped her book in the bathwater. _Oh no,_ she dreaded,_ Not another library fine._ She was desperately trying to dry off her book when she figured that it was no use. _I wish I was out of here completely. Out of here and into one of those books I've been reading. Better anywhere than here, even if I have to work my ass off to be there._

The water felt so good. She wasn't worried about her book anymore. She knew that she and the librarian could work something out. After all, visiting the library nearly every day that it was open really helps a person become close with the librarian.

Jaina leaned back and let the water sway around her. She rested her head on the back of the bathtub. She gently closed her eyes and, not meaning to, drifted off into a fitful sleep...

-

A/N: srry for the short chapter. I'll make up for it in Ch.2! I thank(in advance)all my reviewers- You guys ROCK! I'm grateful for criticism and praise alike; I build from them both. Until I script again-happy trails/aloha/hasta luego/arrividercci/au revoir/adeu.

-LUKEY B.K.A. LukeSkywalker61232


	2. Chapter Two

A/N:Here's chapter 2. Let's get strait to the story.

-LSkyW

-

Jaina wearily opened her eyes to the sound of a bird calling. She let her hand drop into the water._ Thud. **Gross!**_ she thought. She took her head out of her hands and tried to wipe the mud off her left hand. _Mud! Where the hell am I? _She looked around to see that she was sitting in a stream in wet clothes. She thought she had been dreaming, so she rubbed her blurry eyes just to make sure. She looked around in awe as she saw exotic, colorful birds and flowers of all kinds. Tall, broad, trees were scattered in every direction and the soil was moist and wet as if a fresh rain had just fallen. And, Oh, the air! It was positively magical! Wonderfully damp, just the perfect amount of humidity, and ever so sweet and pure.

Then the questions started pouring in. _Where am I? Why the hell am I here? Am I alone? What am I supposed to be doing? Where is my family? Should I go and explore? Am I even still on Earth?_ A million questions coursed through her mind. _I gotta find my way outta here,_ she thought. _I gotta get back home._

Jaina's eyes scanned the area quickly and, There! Just beyond a cluster of wild orchids, there stood a speeder bike. She ran over and tried to find out how to make it hover. She eagerly searched for a button or a switch, thinking about how she had always wanted to ride one.

_I wonder if I can pilot this thing,_ she queried as she discovered the hover-switch and swiftly maneuvered her leg over. "Okay, the mystery begins, so let's get it started. This must be kind of like a motorcycle, right? So I can try and, Whoa!" She exclaimed as she twisted the throttle and pushed buttons. The bike jerked every which way like an irate wild bull. She finally got it under control somehow and piloted it through the winding trees with little difficulty.

The speeder glided across the rain forest floor hurtling at speeds Jaina didn't even know existed. She had so much fun dodging trees, she hardly remembered that she was exploring. Then, directly in front of her, she saw a large building. With no time to turn and try to dodge it without wiping out, she jumped from the back of the bike and landed in a pile of underbrush. She stood up, shook off the pain, and tried to go and find out what that building was.

The building was tattered, weathered, and obviously abandoned. She started to knock on the stone trying to find out if there was a way inside the building."Damn it!" Jaina cursed. "There must be a way to get in here!" Furiously, she stomped her foot on the ground. She must've stomped it too hard, because she lost her balance and fell over on to her backside. She stood up and dusted herself off while saying a few choice phrases.

Jaina suddenly heard rustling in the lower trees nearest her. She jerked her head to the side just in time to see a red-head stumble out from behind the leaves. She looked exhausted, and was panting, like she'd just been back from a run.

"Jaina, what in theseven hells of Correliaare you doing out here at this time?" She questioned with a confused look. "Too early for meditation, yet too late for breakfast or a run with the 13-14 range instructors," She added.

Jaina took a few steps backward as she realized her heart and breathing rate were increasing. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" She asked, ready to pounce on impulse at any given moment. She also thought about making a break for it and sprinting off in one direction, although she wasn't sure where she'd be going, or where she would eventually end up.

"Jaina, are you feeling alright? It's me, Aunt Mara-Jade," She said, the confused look deepening.

"_Aunt?_ I've never even seen you in my hell of a lifetime!" She exclaimed.

"Hey Kydd, I think you should see a doctor," She said, obviously concerned

"A. Don't call me by my middle name. B. There are _doctors_ around here?" She sounded a little shocked at that last comment.

Mara replied, "Of course, just like _always_, right here inside the temple."

"Why would I wanna go in that_ hell hole?_ Oh, you mean this old place is still being_ used?_" She sarcastically remarked.

"Jaina," Mara Jade seemed utterly insulted. "That 'hell hole' is your _home!_"_ Did she hit her head or something? Geez, this is gonna be worse than I figured,_ She thought.

"Why don't you let the doctor and_ I _ask the questions when you see him, okay?" She was quite serious about this connotation.

"Who the hell told you I wanted to see a doctor?" She said.

"You're coming" she insisted. "Just try and keep your mouth shut, although I know_ that_ will be nearly impossible _and_ asking too much." She ordered.

Jaina had read a lot about the 'real' Jaina Solo. She figured the temple must have an archive system of some sort. If she could figure out when her parents 'died', she could see if she even existed. Somehow, she had to find out how to get back home to 2005. Still not sure, she followed 'aunt' Mara Jade into the temple. She didn't like it, and she figured she wouldn't until she got some answers.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N:And here comes Chapter 3! On with the show- Jon Foulds

- LkSkWlkr

-

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with her, Jade," The doctor informed Mara Jade. "Although, you might want to answer her questions as normally as you can. She also might want to lie down a while and possibly sleep a little late tomorrow. Get her some lunch, if she's hungry."

"Thank you for your service, Master Ka'apen Drough. We deeply appreciate your help; I'm sure she's just a little tired. Hopefully, we won't be seeing you_too_ soon. Thank you again, Master," Mara said.

When they arrived at her chambers, Jaina couldn't help the questions from exploding from her mouth.

"Aunt Jade, what year is it? Why do you call me by my middle name? Where are my parents? When's my bir- uh, lifeday? Do I have any siblings? Does the acadamy have an archive system? Tell me everything." She said this all so fast, she had to draw a large breath when she finished. Then she sat down and listened intently as Aunt Jade had begun to answer her questions one by one.

"Well," aunt Jade started, "First off, 6032. Next, probably because Luke and your father do. Leia's meditating with Luke. Han's off in the _FALCON_ with Chewie getting supplies for the acadamy. In a week. Yes, your twin, Jacen, and your little brother, Anakin. And last, of course we do. What kind of a Jedi acadamy would we be if we didn't? I'm still not sure why you're asking me all these questions. Maybe you need to lie down." She said.

Jaina took a minute to comprehend this information._ Leia, Luke, Han, Jacen, __Anakin!_ she thought excidedly. "Where's the temple archive system?" She finally asked.

"Come on, I'll show you," She replied.

When they got to the archive system, Jaina started right away looking up information about her life. She had to get everything right until she was going home. After she figured she got about everything she needed to know, she started to look up life and death dates of Mark Solo and Sherrie Lashley-Solo. _Come on, come on, I know you're in here somewhere,_ she thought. Nothing. She kept searching and searching. Still nothing. She knew that she was searching in the right years. What could be the problem? This think was updated _daily_ for cryin' out loud. Padawans even kept _journals_ on this thing! She decided she would be in there if anything was at all. She checked the life and death dates of 1990 to 2039. Still krethin' nothing! It's as if her former family never even existed. She felt the tears well up in her eyes. She would not cry. She absolutely would not cry, Damn it! It would be a girlish, childish sign of pure weakness. Weakness especially for a new-found _jedi_ as herself. She wouldn't get angry or have any wave of emotion come over her. Not there, not then. This was her life now. The force would be guiding her from this piont on. She would grieve over the loss of her old family later. Now, she would just have to face her fears- no, she had none. She would just have to become what she must and accept her new fate. From now forward, until everything died off, She would be Jaina Kydd Solo.

-

A/N:Like it? I sure hope so. THNX to ALL my reviewers!(Oh, so very few.tear:(

well, let's not keep the next chapter waiting!

P.S. please excuse my typing skills. hint: the last part was supposed to be dramatic(well, all the world_is_ a stage, but**_I_** am the diector!)I'm so geeky...lol

Peace- the Lukester


	4. Chapter Four

A/N:just sitting here at 4:30 am Memphis time drinkin coffee to stay awake, listnen to the killerz twirling my o so fake padawan's braid(again, a dweeby thing, but I like it)around my finger and tryin not to wake my roommates up. And u guys r probably just sittin there dumbfounded thinkin, "Who is this fag?" Okay, enough freakin u guyzez out, on w/ da story (hehe)

-Luke's Goddess (andaJainaJunkie)

-

Jaina didn't want to accept her fate. She wanted to be back in her mom's arms again, where she could at least feel open enough to shed a few tears. Now, it's suddenly a sign of weakness. If she couldn't cry, she at least needed a pillow on which to rest her heavy head.

She made her way through the acadamy back to her chambers according to the map she printed out. Just after she shut the door, she flung herself onto the inviting bed in front of her. Feeling all the energy drained out of her (probably because she hadn't eaten that day), not even enough to cry by, she let her solemn-self drift into slumber.

-

_Knock, knock, knock._ Someone was at the door.

"Jaina, are you awake?" A male voice questioned.

"Huh?...Dad?" She sleepily asked as she looked at the window to see how light it was outside.

"No, It's Uncle Luke. I figured you knew your father and I better than to get us mixed up." He smiled as he stepped into the room.

"It's barely even light out," She complained as she sat up in bed.

"I know, kinda late, right?" He mistook what she said."We decided to let you sleep in for a while scince you didn't feel well yesterday," He added."Hurry and put some robes on; excercises start in half a time-part.

She thought about this._ Late? He must be kiddin' hisself._ She thought. She got up, and started to make her way to the refresher, but thought to ask Luke a question a he was turning to leave. She stopped him in mid-step."Luke,uh, Uncle Luke, am I your padawan learner?" This was something she _hadn't_ looked up on the archives-weather Luke had had a padawan yet.

He pondered this statement for a bit, then he finally replied, "No." Then he smiled. "Well, not _yet_ anyway. Hurry up, now and you can practice with me today. I figured the 13-14 range stuff was getting too easy for you, anyway." He chuckled."If you're extra speedy, you can meet me down in the kitchens; I'm sure there's some leftovers." Then he turned and left.

Jaina quickly dressed in dark blue jedi robes and pondered what she was going to do today._ My first real day of jedi training!_ She thought._ And with Luke Skywalker! Wow, I hope I can handle it. What am I saying? Of course I can, I'm his neice_, she thought. She ran down the corridors as fast as her legs would carry her.

Near one of the main entrances, she saw a boy whom she hadn't seen on the archives wearing similar robes to hers. _Maybe I don't know him,_ she thought. Even if she did already know him, maybe she wouldn't look like too much of a freak walking over and introducing herself. She walked over to him."Hi, I'm Jaina," She stated.

"Yeah, I know, I've seen your exercises. I'm Zam." He replied. Then he smiled. "I got up late and started to head down to the kitchens for leftovers, but the droids aren't letting anyone in."

He was awfully attractive, even with the sleep still in his eyes. He was also in the same age category. _What am I thinking! Not even a day as the new Jaina and I'm thinking about guys? "_Oh, well, I was just headed that way, too. I'm supposed to be meeting my Uncle Luke there." Jaina said nervously. "Come on, I can get us some breakfast" She added.

As soon as they were in the main entrance to the kitchens, they were greeted at the door by C-3PO.

"Good morning, Mistress Jaina. Master Luke has left a note for you in the main kitchen."

"Okay, I'll get it," She said as she leaded them into the kitchen.

"Cool trick," Zam joked. Jaina smiled.

_Jaina,_

_You were too slow to catch me. Hurry and get some breakfast so you can meet me at the Lily pond for a morning run. Remember, you're training with me today._

"You get to train with _Luke Skywalker!_" Zam exclaimed.

"Yeah, he says the 13-14 range stuff is too easy for me. Threepio, is my father still gone?" Jaina changed the subject, not wanting to gloat.

"No, mistress Jaina, though he should be returning later this evening." He said.

Jaina watched Zam as he munched on a slice of toast. His dark hair tumbled loosely over his eyebrows. His deep brown eyes sparkled in the morning light. His handsome facial features, broad shoulders, and strong muscles just added to his charm. She caught herself daydreaming about him and shook her head back to saneness. She would definetly study him on the archives after training. Oh no, training!

"I have to get to the Lily pond to meet Uncle Luke. If you want to meet up with me later, you can catch by the stream at starset. We can meditate or something. See you," She said. And with that, she was off.

As she exited the temple, she heard someone with a deep voice say, "How ya doin', tomboy?" She turned around to see a black-haired teen leaning against the temple wall. She tried to see if she could remember if she looked him up on the archives yesterday._ Jag, _she thought. All she could remember was his name.

"Hello to you, too," He read her mind. He stood straight and slowly walked over to her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. He held her near him and kissed her passionately in the morning light.

Jaina couldn't pull away. She felt as if something was controlling her. She instead, she had to surrender. Oh, the wonder of it all! She could stay there forever, even if she _didn't _know much about him. His devious looks said it all about him. Bad ass, obviously doesn't follow the rules. She suddenly found herself thinking about Zam. With this thought, she broke off the kiss.

"What?" Jag queried. "What did I do?"

Exasperated, Jaina said, "Nothing, it's just that I'm late for my exercises. I'm training with Uncle Luke today. I have to get to the Lily pond."

"Then I can get you there safely," He said tenderly as he reached for her hand once again.

She pulled away. "I can manage myself, thank you," She said.

"What's the matter, Jaina? You told me you loved me," He defended.

_I did?_ She thought. "I'm sorry, Jag. I'm just in a hurry, that's all." She said. She looked over at the stardial near her. "Look what time it is; I'll never make it too the Lily pond before seven."

"Come on, I've got something," He replied. He pulled out two snowboard-looking things. He pressed a button on each and it hovered. "Here." He handed her one of the hoverboards. He hopped on the other one. She followed his lead. "Last one there has to help the cleaning droids!" He shouted as they speeded off.

-

A/N:ooooooo, I wonder what's gonna happen... I already knooow, na na na na na na. LOL I have to make you wait. mua ha ha ha ha ha...how evil can a girl get? (again with the geekishness?)well, I gotta work. c ya

-LadyLuke


	5. Chapter Five

A/N:did ya like the last chapter? I hope ya did. so, here comes the fifth chapter:Jon Foulds

-LukeLover

-

WHEN Jaina and Jag haulted to a stop in front of Luke, he did not seem very pleased. "You're late, Jaina. I woke you up 45 time-parts ago! What have you been doing? Flying around on a hoverboard, I suppose. And why aren't you training, Jag?" Luke scolded.

"Master ShenSho-Braun is on Kantechua, Master Skywalker. Family dispute." Jag defended.

"Well, I don't want you to interfere with Jaina's training. Go practice with a recon droid or a robot." Uncle Luke ordered.

"Bye, Jag," Jaina said solemnly, handing Jag his hoverboard.

"Keep it," He said quietly. "See me later?" He added hopefully.

"Probably not," she answered, remembering that Zam still might want to see her also.

"Aww, too bad," Jag said, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He turned to Luke. "Master Skywalker." He bowed.

While he did this, Jaina touched her cheek, obviously embarrassed. _What was _that_ for?_ She relayed to him.

"Just because," He whispered to her as he walked off. "See you around, tomboy," He said as he once again hopped on his hoverboard. Having said all he needed, he playfully saluted to Jaina, smiled, and sped off.

"Now that we've got all disruptions out of the way," Luke said. "I'm angry, and I might tell your mother," He added.

That_ Can't be good, _she thought. "Uncle Luke, that's not fair! Come on, I've seen you and Aunt Jade together, and you guys are _inseperable_! You two are like Jag and _I_! You know what it's like to be 15!" She argued, remembering what Jag told her she'd said. _You told me you loved me, _he'd said. She might even feel slight feelings for him, as well.

Luke started back. "It's not _that_ I'm angry about, Kydd. It's the fact that you're _late!_ I think that you and Jag are great together. And besides, you and Jacen won't be 15 until next week," He stated. His mood suddenly changed. He couldn't be mad at she or Jag. They were just having some much-needed fun, for once.

Jaina tried her best not to raise her voice, for it would also be a sign of weakness. Instead, she closed her eyes and drew a deep breath and slowly let it out. She had nothing to argue about. It was no one's fault but her own that she was late. "I am deeply sorry, Uncle. I should not have argued with you," She apologized.

"However adult-like that was of you, there is no need for you to apologize to me, Kydd." Luke said. Then he thought about what she had asked him earlier. _Uncle Luke, am I your padawan?_ "How about we go for a run. It'll be a lot harder than what the 13-14 range does. Tell ya what, if you survive today, I'll give you an early life-day present; but don't tell Jacen. And don't think that I'll go easy on you just because you're my neice," He bargained.

First, they ran three times longer, harder, and with more obstacles than what the 13-14 range does. Jaina completed it fairly easily. Then, they meditated for five Yavin time-quarters. At last, they both started to practice with lightsabers. First, with recon droids. Then, Luke suggested that they duel. He went easy on her her, but still defeated her easily. "Pretty impressive, Kydd," He complemented.

Jaina hadn't had nearly enough out of him. "How about another run?" She challenged. "Only this time, let's make it four times harder than my range's stuff."

"Is this a contest?" He asked curiously.

Jaina teasingly raised one eyebrow. "Yep, sure is," she replied. "Make each segment up as we go. The duel was the first. Are you ready for The Kydd?"

"Yep, peice of cake," He bantered. They both smiled.

There they were, racing through the rainforest like two young children.

-

A/N:OOooOO, so exciting! who wins the contest? What is Jaina's gift from her uncle? Does she really love Jag Fel? You'll see! hahaha im so meniacal!

going to finish writing,

-LuckyLuke


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Here's chapter 6- I hope you enjoy!

- LukeyPie

-

After meditation with her uncle, Jaina stood up and gloated. "I beat you at the run, the speeder bikes, and at the hoverboards. The teacher is undermined by the student! How do you like that? Now _you're _the kid! Hey, where's my present?" She started.

"You'll get it in the morning. It's nearly sunset, and I'm aching," He complained.

"We just meditated!" She exclaimed."You're getting old,"she banterred.

"No, your just jealous," He argued.

"What do I have to be jealous about, besides your being a Jedi Knight, you old coot," She defended.

"Hey, don't get too cocky like your dad, Kydd," He playfully chastised.

That just made her remember. "Hey, Uncle Luke, it's almost dusk. Let's go see him."

When they got to one of the temple's main rooms, they saw Han passionately embracing Leia.

_Hmmm, mmm_, Luke cleared his throat. "Are we interrupting anything" He teased.

"Yeah, get a room!" Jaina added obnoxiously.

Han Solo smiled. "Yes, actually, you were. A very important, uh, conversation I've missed having for all the two months I've been gone getting supplies. Hey Kyddo! How's my life-day girl been? Phew! You need a shower!" Han teased as he hugged his daughter.

"Hey, Han, your daughter here bested me today. And not just at one contest, either, but at three," Luke explained.

"Is that so? Well, we may need to start calling you 'The Intimidator', Kyddo. No one need underestimate you from now on." Han sounded pleased with his daughter.

After dinner with her family and letting her parents get back to their _conversation_, It was nearly sunset. She decided to see if Zam was at the stream.

"How's it?" she asked.

"Pretty okay. Thanks again for breakfast." He said.

"Don't mention it," She replied.

"How were the exercises with your uncle today?" Zam questioned.

"Great! I bested him today at three different contests. Though he didn't want to admit it, I did." She explained. "We had a run four times harder than the 13-14 range stuff. Then we had a lightsaber duel, though he beat me at that. After that, we raced speeder bikes, then hoverboards. He told me if I'd survived today, he'd get me an early life-day gift. I never got it today, but instead, he told me to be _patient_. I mean, hasn't he known me long enough to know I'm never patient?"

"Gee, sounds like you had a nice day," He said.

"Absolutely _swell!_" She said sarcastically.

Zam smiled. "You _smell_ like you had one, too," He joked.

"Hey, you don't smell too good, either," She laughed.

After quite awhile of joking and talking while watching the sunset, listening to the rainforest noises, and looking at the stars, they were getting to know each other fairly quickly. Besides all of the above, Jaina caught herself daydreaming about him as he spoke. She thought about his eyes, his looks, his personality, his zaneyness, his voice...everything. She thought he was just perfect. He was a lot like the 'old' Jaina.

Jaina yawned as she ran her hand across the cool water in the stream. She saw the reflection of the twinkling sky in the rippling water.

"Are you ready to sleep?" Zam asked.

"I think so, yes," Jaina replied.

"I'll walk you to your chambers," He offered.

Zam and Jaina trailed through the empty corridors of the acadamy. They had just missed rush hour. They spoke as Zam walked Jaina to her room. When they were both at her door, they stopped and the tension started. Both of their hearts were racing faster than that of an approaching army's horses.

"I had a nice night," Jaina said politely as the butterflies in her stomach flittered around faster.

"Yeah, me too," Zam said. He was suffering from the three S's- sweating, shaking, and stammering."Well...good night, I guess." He said nevously.

"Yeah, good night," She repeated.

They both chickened out. Jaina walked into her room and wondered why they didn't both lean in for a good-night kiss. Even a slight peck on the cheek would have been nice. Here she was, a fierce warrior, yet one almost negligent thing, she could not do. She stopped pondering ang turned in for the night.

-

Jaina woke in the middle of the night with someone gently knocking on her door. She slipped on an over-robe and quietly answered the door. She was surprised to see Zam standing in her doorway with a single, short-stemmed Hibiscus wit him to give to her.

He started right away. "I couldn't stop thinking about you and I standing here earlier. I forgot to give you some things." He handed the tropical blue flower to Jaina, but he didn't stop there. "You are really nice and more beautiful than the angels on the moons of Lemure. I have even seen them in person and their beauty is indescribable. Your are also the best female jedi fighter I have ever seen in my days. Well, maybe exept for your your mother and Mara- Jade Skywalker. Believe me, Jaina Solo, you are in every way perfect. Okay, I didn't just come here to compliment you and give you a pretty flower. So let me just ask this: Will you sneak out with me to the gardens and have a lightsaber duel? Let's say, a little blue on orange?" He finally stopped after this, expecting an answer.

Jaina was absolutely shocked. What did he want to have a lightsaber duel for? Was this looney way of doing something dramatically romantic? Was there a hidden message in there somewhere? Then again, she liked the concept of defeating an equal. "Of course," She finally answered.

When they got to the gardens lit by the moonlight alone, they nodded and drew thier neon lightsabers. As they grew nearer, a fierce look on each face, they took thier battle stances. Then, each of them made the first strike simultaneously, thier lightsabers humming as they swayed wildly tthrough the air, and with each contact they made, crackling through the night. They swung every which way, ready to make a clean cut. Although they were going easy on one another, the tension was very real. Jaina saw that Zam had come in for a final hit, but she blocked it right before his blade dissevered her head. "Oh come on, don't go easy on me, now," He said.

"Don't?" She questioned as she raised one eyebrow. "Okay, if you die, don't blame me," She said. "Give me your toughest." She swung her weapon from right to left, and down, and left again, deflecting and blocking all of Zam's hits. She defected one with all her might and made Zam stumble. "You woke me from a sound sleep for this?" She asked. He quiickly gained his footing and almost made Jaina lose hers. Then they just started swinging, not watching where thier lightsabers were striking, and relyingonlyon the force to fight. Thier sabers struck again and again, and finally they were ready for the battle to end. They took thier final battle stances, ready to come in for the ever-dramatic final strike. They quickly looked over each other. Jaina, with her blue saber to the side, just inches from Zam's orange one, above her head. They lowered their arms and dropped their sabers. They embraced each other freely, locked in a passionate kiss.

The next morning when Jaina awoke, she was surprised to see a note on her bedside table. Her face was filled with absolute stun as she read it. It read:

_Jaina,_

_Your duel with Zam last night was quite impressive. I've finally got your gift and it is: Happy life-day, my newly appointed padawan. Surprise me with your padawan's braid at breakfast._

_P.S. Don't tell anyone until after I do, but, your aunt Mara Jade is going to have a baby._

_Surprise, surprise,_

_Uncle Luke_

-

A/N:ooo, surprise, surprise! very shocking. And just for the record,I'mabsolutely noo good at battle scenes. I could definetely use some assistance in later scenes (we're talkin ch 11, though)cya L8terz,

-lUKE sKYwALKERKydd


	7. Chapter Seven

3 YEARS LATER

"Mom, I had that dream again last night. They kept fighting and fighting, ready to kill each other over me. This is one of the few things I really fear: the men I love dying over me. Once again, I woke at the climax of the battle. I'm just not sure what I can do about this," Jaina explained to her mother over the comlink.

Leia had a pensive look on her face. "You know, Jaina, dreams tell a lot about your future. Maybe you should meditate on this," Leia advised."Is your uncle Luke there?"

"Yeah, hang on. Uncle Luke, Mom wants to talk to you!" She called to her uncle.

"Sure, I'll be there in a minute!" He replied. "Hi, Leia," He said when he got to the comlink. He smiled. "Are you guys taking care of Ben? It's tearing me apart not to see him take his first few steps. Will you get someone to record it on an empty holovid chip and then relay it to Mara-Jade and then me?" He questioned as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Sure," She replied. "How bad is it at Tarka?"

"Well, they can't do much more to us. I don't know exactly what their motives are, yet. The ships look like they could possibly be Hapan, though, I'm almost positive that the Hapans are very benevolent beings," He explained.

Leia looked thoughtful. "Luke," She said. "You know that I've been training Stryder." She was talking about the force-sensitive orphan from Vantwhikye. On a diplomatic mission for the rebels, Luke and Jaina discovered that she was living on the streets. They sheltered her and took her back to the Jedi acadamy.

"Yeah," Luke said suspiciously. "What are you getting at?"

"Well, she's just as good as Jacen, and getting better daily. I'd really like to help our cause, brother. I've already talked to Han about it. We wouldn't be a burden," She explained.

Luke seriously thought about this, and then smiled. "Are you jealous of my name, sister?" He joked.

"Well, _commander_, maybe a teensy bit."

"We could actually use more Jedi to fight for the rebels. It doesn't hurt to be a Skywalker, either. Okay, get the _Falcon_ and Stryder, then report to Tarka immediately."

Just as he disconnected the signal, the comlink started beeping again. He was delighted to see Mara-Jade and her red curly locks.

"Hi, honey. How's Tarka?" She greeted.

Luke smiled. "Probably not as good as Dantooine."

Jaina came out of the refresher and saw her aunt on the com-screen. "Ask her how Anakin's doing," She ordered to her uncle.

"Well, he's like a bat outta one of the hells of Luranea," She replied.

"Leia and Stryder are joining the Jedi fleet to fight for the rebels. They're going to report to Tarka, and then Han will take us to the army base on Dantooine. Is the Nebula squadrant there?" He explained.

" Yes, all exept for Han."

"We need to pack. I love you, Mara."

"I love you, too."

"Bye, Aunt Jade!"

"See you."

Luke hung up the com-link. He turned to Jaina. "We need to start packing. By the time we're finished, all the Jedi on Tarka will have recieved the order to report to the army base on Dantooine."

-

Almost as soon as they were finished packing, Jaina heard a knock at the apartment door. Immediately after she opened the door, she was greeted with a very long and dramatic kiss. This happened right as Luke walked out of the refresher. Jaina and Jag quickly seperated when they eventually saw him. Jaina fidgeted embarrassedly.

"Well, uh, hello, Commander Skywalker. I was just, um, greeting your neice," Jag recited nervously.

"Hmmm," Luke said suspiciously.

"We were just...going for a walk, right, Jag?" Jaina said.

Luke turned to finish packing. "Sure, go ahead."

-

Jag and Jaina held hands as they ambled through the park. He put his arm around her waist. His hand kept moving lower and lower until, finally, he found what he was looking for.

"Jag!" Jaina gasped as she shoved him away. "I'm apalled!" She tried to look serious, though she couldn't keep the smirk fom her face.

"What? What did I do?" Lately, that was his favorite answer for everything.

They both sat down on the park bench and began to kiss. Jag, hoping that his lips were enough of a distraction, reached down and started to unbutton Jaina's blouse.

"Jag, it's broad daylight," She stated.

"I can see that. So?" He said as he kissed the nape of her neck.

"Not here, not now," She replied.

"Aww, come on," He insisted.

Jaina felt his lips move to her left ear. The she felt something wet right beside her padawan's braid. She giggled. "Jag, you heard me, you_ animal_."

"Hey, an actual compliment," He joked. "Come on, love. We can play rainforest wildlife. _Grrr..._I like em' fiesty!"

"Jag, I mean, we're about to go to war." He suddenly stopped. Every time she said something of that nature, it always ruined the mood. "Do you and master Sen-Sho Braun have a ship to travel to Dantooine?" She questioned.

"Not exactly. We were going to travel by charter," He replied.

"Gross, charters are nasty. My family is coming in this evening. They're gonna stay the night, and we travel tomorrow. You can travel with us."

"Oooo, a sleepover! Goody, can I come?" He asked playfully, mimicking a child. Jaina flashed him a serious look. "Just joking. Okay, so you want us to accompany you to Dantooine, is that it? Well, I liked every part of the plan exept the 'parents' part.

"Hey, be nice to them. _Especially_ my father," She ordered.

"Jaina, he's _Correlian_. You know how ill-tempered they are," He complained.

"Hey. Dad just needs some time...adjusting."

"_Adjusting_? Jaina, I'm pretty sure your dad hasn't liked me scince you were _thirteen_. And, frankly, he scares the wits outta me! And why shouldn't he scare me? He's a general in the army _and_ an ex-smuggler. In battle, I'm his enemy. Remeber when he shot me at blaster target-practice?"

Jaina couldn't speak. She was trying to figure out if she was sad or angry at her boyfriend for insulting her father. So she just burst into tears instead.

"Oh, Jaina, sweetie. No, no. I didn't mean it, you know that. I _love_ your family; they're _wonderful!_ It's me. I'm the one that's reckless, daring, deviously handsome. The one that's always getting you into trouble. I'm a bad influence on you." He stopped, trying to figure out what to say next. "Remeber when I broke your window by throwing rocks at it. We each got in trouble. We had to scrub the acadamy floor for weeks. Remember when we put the rags on our feet and slid across? Remember the bruises?"

Jaina smiled through her tears.

"See, honey? Dry your tears. I promise I won't bite them. _This _time."

"Swear?"

"Every word."

Jaina couldn't resist any longer. She leaned in and kissed Jag tenderly. He reached up and gently dried her tears. "There," he said. "All better?"

"Almost." She replied as she ran her hair throughhis short hair. "I need one more thing. This"

She kissed him again, completely lost in the feel of his arms around her waist.

He pulled her close, feeling her take his jacket off. He followed her lead, playfully squeezing her behind. She squealed as he kissed her neck.

Just then, Jaina reluctantly pulled away. "They're here," She said enthusiastically.


	8. Chapter Eight

"I can't wait to finally see them!" Jaina said excitedly. "Please try not to piss anyone off."

"_That_, I can't promise," Jag replied.

They walked into the apartment. "Uncle Luke, they're on thier way," Jaina called to her uncle.

"Okay, c'mon. Let's walk around to the space hangar," He said.

As soon as they arrived at the hangar, Jaina got butterflies in her stomach. The party walked over to where the _Milleneum Falcon_ stood. Jaina saw the farmiliar scene of her family and rushed over to greet them.

"I'm so happy to see you all," She stated warmly as her eyes moistened. She caught the sight of the dark-skinned, brown-haired Stryder and hugged her, too. Then, much to her surprise, she even hugged Chewbacca as well. "I've missed you all, even you Chewie, so much, words can't describe the grief you've put me through." Then she saw Jag standing to the side, looking around awkwardly. She walked over to him and took his hand. "Everyone, you remeber Jag," She recited politely. He came forward and shook everybody's hand, even General Solo's.

Han took it and planted a fake smile on his face. "Yeah, we remeber," He said through nearly-clenched teeth.

"Let's get back to the apartment," Leia said, trying to distract Han.

As soon as they reached toe hotel, everyone made thier way to the top of the building.

"No matter what, you _must_ be polite," Leia whispered to her husband. "This is our daughter."

"Ha, the exact reason I'd rather _not_ be polite to this guy," He mumbled.

At long last, the party reached the apartment. The guests looked around in amazement.

"The place looks _magnificent_! I'm certainly impressed, Luke," Leia said in astonishment. Stryder nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure you all are tired. Just relax and I'll start supper," Luke said.

"I'll _help_ you," Han offered.

"I guess I'll be going," Jag stated.

_You bet you will,_ Han thought. _It'd be best if you didn't come back, either, wiseguy._ Leia flashed him a stern look.

"No, no. Please stay. For me?" Jaina pleaded.

"Really?" He asked unsurely.

_No_, Hand thought.

"Yes." She stood and wlked over to him. "Let's go outside. C'mon"

Han sighed. "Great. Does anyone have a microphone or something?"

"Han, no." Leia said. "Let them talk."

"I don't trust him. He's just not right for her."

"She loves him and wants to be with him."

"How does she know what she wants?"

"She's not a little girl anymore, Han."

"So? If that airhead thinks he's gonna put the moves on my daughter..."

"What, would you like her to have an arranged marriage?"

"Who's talking about marriage? I hardly think she's ready to be _married_. She's eighteen."

"Nearly nineteen. And besides, you scoundrel, what do you think my father would think about you?"

He looked downward. "It's different," He repled defiantly.

"No, it's not."

"Jaina, you need time with her family, not me." Jag said.

"They'll get used to you," She argued. "You _have_ to stay. Master Braun can stay, too. My father's a _great_ cook."

He looked undecided. "Are you sure he won't put some poison pepper in my dinner?" He asked.

"Jag," Jaina was persistent.

"Well, can you persuede me?" He questioned.

Once again, she replied only with, "Jag."

"I know, I know. Daddy dearest might shoot me if he caught us kissing. Or, much worse, he might get the Wookiee to do the job," He replied. Jaina chuckled.

During dinner, Jag hardly touched his supper. Han eyed him over his plate of food. "What's the matter, son, don't care for my cooking?" Han asked.

"Uh, no, well, yes, it's fabulous, General Solo, sir," He replied nervously.

Still not satisfied, Han went back to his dinner. He tryed to figure out a way to make Jag crack like an egg. He could plainly sense his fear. "So, how many romantic relationships have you been involved in, my boy?" He interrogated.

"One."

"Really? Is this girl nice?"

"Dad, ix-nay,"Jaina demanded.

"Absolutely majestic," He replied truthfully.She blushed slightly.

Han thought seriously for a moment. Then, it was as if a lightbulb went off in his head. "Do you think of her in intimate ways, Jag?"

"Han, that's enough!" Leia said strictly. Stryder just continued eating like she'd known something like this was going to occur.

"Sometimes," He said honestly. This made Jaina turn red with emabarrassment, and it made her father turn red with anger. He decided to get straight to the point. "How do you feel about my daughter?" He queried.

No one said a thing. The room was bathed in silence, and nobody objected to it. _Oh, gods. This is a trap,_ Jag fretted. _Oh, well, This is as good a time as any._ He suddenly felt an amazing wave of courage sweep over him. He put his fork down and wiped his mouth. Jag sat erect and started to explain. Everyone listened intently. "Sir, your daughter is the greatest and most wonderful thing in my life, and I've truly loved her scince I first laid eyes on her. I wake each morning and she first thing I think about is Jaina. 'Will I see her today? What will we do?' I question myself. I often find myself daydreaming about her. I would, without question, stand by Jaina's side during _anything_. I also would gladly take my life to spare hers, or if it'd only make her happy. I love your daughter with evey meter of my heart, my soul, my mind, body, spirit. Every inch of me is completely consumed in her. I'm in a very tight and awkward situation right now, and I hope no one will think of me as cowardly if I retreat to my part of the building." He finished, and then started to walk out the door.

"Jag, wait!" Jaina said as she stepped over to him.

"I'm sorry, Jaina, but I have to go before anyoneslaughters me. One last kiss, though." He drew her close, and dipped low, as if they were dancing the tango, and this was the grande finale. He then kissed her tenderly, yet dramatically, as if to show someone off. "I love you," He whispered sweetly in Jaina's ear. Jag bid goodbye as he exited the apartment. Jaina embarrassedly wiped her mouth, sat back down, and resumed eating, making eye contact with no one.

"That's my cue. Thank you for dinner. It was, er, eventful. Adeu," Master Braun said, and he went out to follow Jag.

"Oh, I hope you're happy, you big nerf!" Leia yelled at Han. She stormed off to the guest room.

"Leia!" He called while following her.

"Roooaaaaarrw," Chewie said in disgust. He put his head in his left hand.

"Come on," Jaina whispered to Stryder. They filed into Jaina's room.

With nothing left to do, Luke sighed, and He and Chewie started to clear the leftover dinner dishes.


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: Hello! long time no chat. Story's doin' great, though it seems as if it's been writing itself lately.At this rate, I might have been writing it for a year or so. Who really knows? Well, hopefully my career will soon take off, yet, this time not without me. (Ahh, how I've missed saying this:) Here's Chapter nine. Jon Foulds!

Jaina awoke ready to travel. She couldn't wait to meet up with her brothers. Although she was tired because she and Stryder had stayed up talking, she felt felt great. Though, what she would see today...

Jaina walked into the kitchen where she saw her mother eating breakfast and watching the holo-news. She took a seat. "Hey, mom. Eveything okay with you and Dad?"

"Oh, yeah, honey. Want some breakfast?" Leia replied.

"No, I think I need to go meditate on something." Jaina stepped out onto the balcony and breathed in the nippy morning air. She sat down. _Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. _Soon, She had no actions, no thoughts, nothing was of her being exept the Force.

Suddenly, she caught the glimpse of a vision. A handsome man was looking down at her. He had a dazed, yet focused look in his eyes. Some sort of battle action was occurring behind him. She immediately knew who he was by the color of his lightsaber: orange. _Zam._ He extended his free arm to her. "Come with me. Quickly, Jaina, come!" He ordered. She took his hand. He took her to a nearby deserted alleyway. He was focused, and he spoke concisely. "Jaina, you shouldn't be fighting. I only wanted to tell you before either of us died how much I truly love you. I know you believe that we can't be together, and I know you don't feel the same about me. The other night, well, was a mistake. I hope you have a truly lovely and prosperous life. I love you enough to set you free." He stopped there. He let go of something that he was dying to do. He kissed her deeply, releasing all his passion and fire.

Then, a red-haired, muscular human rounded the corner. "There you are, Solo!" He screamed at her.

"Jaina, run! Go free, my butterfly!" Zam yelled furiously, swinging his lightsaber at the man. "Don't stall, you must hurry!" Jaina stumbled down the alley, watching Zam fend off the enemy. The vision ended. She couldn't see any more, no matter how hard she tried to put herself in tune with the Force.

"Zam!" She yelled, not realizing that she was back at home, no more vision. She was sprawled out on the patio floor, panting. Her entire body was drenched in sweat. She was desperately trying to catch her breath. It all seemed so real; the battle, the kiss, the voices, everything. She touched her lips. They tingled slightly. _Zam_, She thought. _It must be a warning_.

Leia came rushing onto the patio. "What's wrong? What happened?" She queried, concerned about her daughter.

Jaina tried to explain. "A vision...Zam...kiss...war...butterfly," She endeavored through gasps and pants. She didn't even know how to word it herself. She was so puzzled, not used to the feeling.

"Hon, I think that when we get to Dantooine, you need to explain everything to Zam, about you and Jag. For the meantime, you need to figure out how you're going to tell Jag about this. You must be honest." Leia advised.

_Knock, knock. _Someone was at the door. No one in the living room answered.

"Well, gee, don't all get up at once," Jaina said, this mostly directed at her Uncle Luke, who watching holo-vision. She stood to answer the door and wasn't at all surprised to see Master Braun and Jag standing in the doorway.

"Are we all set to travel?" The tan, elderly Master Braun asked as Jaina invited them inside.

"Just about," She replied.

At that moment, Han came out of the guest room with his blaster. Jaina could feel Jag's grip on her shoulder tense up. Han out it away in its holster, and this made Jag's grip relax slightly.

_Should have shot him_, Han thought.

"Honey, why don't we get this stuff to the hagar so we could load it on the _Falcon_," Leia said, knowing Han with a gun, and six other Jedi, a Wookiee, _and_ Jaina's boyfriend was no good combination. She was certainly going to have to keep a watchful eye on Han when they headed to Dantooine.

"Raaaaaaawwl," Chewie howled in agreement.

When they arrived at the space hangar, everyone got to work loading the baggage onto the _Falcon_. Jag hesitantly stepped up the boarding ramp. He checked out the exterior of the _Millenium Falcon_, knocking on the outer wall. "Are you positive this thing is _safe_? It looks like a peice of Bantha poodoo to me," Jag asked Jaina.

"Absolutely," She replied as he tantetively boarded the ship.

"Okay, cargo space is tight, so everyone's going to have a roommate or two." He paused, seeing Jag smile at Jaina. "Guys in one room, and girls in the other. The refresher's 'round the corner." He finished, and he and Chewbacca started toward the cockpit. "Is everyone ready for take-off?" He questioned a minute later. Heads nodded in agreement, and you could hear the accelerating uproar of the engines turning over.

Han was leaning back in a chair, his eyes closed. Leia walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing him on the cheek. "I thought you said that you were going to aplogize," She said. "To both our daughter _and_ Jag."

For a moment, Han didn't move. Then, he took a deep breath and replied, "I'm still figuring how I'm gonna word it.

"You promised," She reminded him.

"Leia," Han started.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you take to this kid so easily? I mean, why do you trust him?"

"Han, you are too protective of her. She's nineteen years old; old enough to make her own decisions. Jag loves her, and that should be enough for you. You really meed to learn to trust them both."

Han didn't like Leia lecturing him. He tried to change the subject. "Do you remember that night, almost two decades ago?"

Leia chuckled. "Vaguely," She teased. "We really are old, especially you."

"Don't remind me," He replied. He took her hand and pulled her into his lap. He hugged her and held her in his arms. "At least I'm old with you," He said sweetly, kissing her.

Leia gazed into his deep brown eyes. "Oh, Han..." She trailed off. Then she remembered what she had come in here for. She wiped her watering eyes. "You still have to apologize," She sniffled.

"Oh, my maker..." Stryder gasped when Jaina explained her vision and what she had to do. "I have no idea how I can help. You will explain everything to Zam, right?"

"Of couse," Jaina said, trying to sound sure. She and Stryder could both sense the lack of confidence in her voice.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Jaina?" Jag questioned from the doorway. She got up and answered the door, while Stryder pretended to be busy with cleaning her lightsaber.

"Hi," Jag greeted.

"Hi." Jaina smiled. "I'm absolutely flattered by what you said last night."

"Good, that's what I was aiming for. I love you, Jaina."

Jaina's heart skipped a beat. "Wow. I mean, yeah, uh, I...kinda noticed."

"What's wrong, don't you feel the same about me?" He asked, obviously hurt.

"Certainly," She replied.

Jag looked into her untrue eyes, confused. "There's something that you're not telling me," He said.

"No, no." She said. She looked him in his eyes. "Jag, I love you. You are my other half... You complete me." They kissed tenderly for a long moment.

"Jaina?" She heard her dad call from near the refresher. "I wanted to tell you some- Hey, buccko! What d'ya think you're doing with _my daughter_?" Han saw them just as they pulled apart. He was positively infuriated. Acting on impulse, Han drew his blaster. Instincively, Jag pushed Jaina behind him and had his hand on his lightsaber.

At that moment, Leia came by on her way to the 'fresher. "What in the seven hells of Correlia is going on here?" She yelled, this mostly directed at Han. "Jag, honey, you needn't draw your lightsaber. I'm almost _certain_ this was Han's doing." She turned to Han. "Han! You were supposed to be _apologizing_!" She flashed him a stern look. Han was sure he could almost hear her growl with anger.

"Kydd, uh, Jaina, well, I'm sorry that I treated you and your friend the way I did," Han apologized, grimacing.

"Dad, to state the obvious, Jag and I are _more_ than 'just friends'."


End file.
